pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinarak-Man
Peter Parker, better known by his superhero alter-ego Spinarak-Man is the titular protagonist of The Legend of Spinarak-Man series. Appearance Peter has short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a picture of a Poké Ball on it, light blue jeans, and white running shoes. As Spinarak-Man, he wears a green and black costume with a spider symbol on the chest. He also wears a green mask with white lenses. History Peter Parker grew up living with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in New Bark Town in the Johto region. At the age of 9, Peter has enjoyed watching Pokémon leagues on TV and practicing science when he wasn't busy with chores. He had always dreamed of being a Pokémon champion some day which is greatly encouraged by his Uncle Ben, as he once tried to do it when he was young. One day, when Peter was sent out to get some firewood by his Aunt May, he noticed a weak Spinarak lying on the ground. Curious, Peter reached out to touch it only to get bitten by the String Spit Pokémon and passed out. Luckily, his Uncle Ben took him back home when he fainted. While recovering, Peter discovered that the bite from the Spinarak has given him incredible powers such as sticking to walls and enhanced strength. Deciding to make a name for himself, Peter created two wrist mount String Shooters based on a Bug Type Pokémon's String Shot and developed a formula for making synthetic web thanks to his chemistry set. Also, sewing himself a green and black costume with a mask to hide his identity calling himself: Spinarak-Man. He then began to test out his new abilities on Route 29. At first, Peter would hit trees when he swinged, but he manage to get the hang of it. Peter believed that he can use his powers to become famous when his time as a trainer came. One year later, Peter finally is able to become a Pokémon trainer starts to head to Professor Elm's lab. Before he left his Uncle Ben told him about the trials that he will face and to remember that "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". While making his way to Professor Elm's lab, he saw a Team Rocket grunt being chased by Officer Jenny coming his way. Feeling it wasn't his problem to stop him, Peter allowed the grunt to pass much to the officer's frustration. While arriving in Professor Elm's, Peter meets up with his best friend Harry who just got his starter Pokémon. The two friends agree to travel together as good friends after Harry gets his stuff ready. Peter then head to Professor Elm's lab where the Professor informed him that all the starters were taken but kept a Spinarak since no trainer wanted it. Peter decides to go with Spinarak who immediately took a liking him. After getting his trainer's license, his Pokedex, and 5 Pokeballs, Peter returns home to let his folks know that he is leaving for his journey. But once he got there, he becomes horrified to learned that his Uncle Ben was murdered and their Pokémon were stolen. Wanting to find the guy, Peter changed into his Spinarak-Man costume and traced the killer to an abandoned Pokemon Center on Route 29. Peter and Spinarak confronted the killer and battled him. After defeating the killer, Peter realize that it was the same grunt that he allowed to pass when he began his journey. Peter blamed himself for his Uncle Ben's death realizing how selfish he had acted, which leads to Spinarak to comfort him. Aunt May has given Peter some running shoes and a backpack for his journey and tells him to make her and his Uncle Ben proud. Peter also brought his Spinarak-Man costume with him so that he could be ready to face any threats he comes across. Peter then meets up with Harry who was waiting for him and the two friends begin their journey. Peter has a new goal in life: To not only be a Pokémon master but to also become a hero to the world of Pokémon. As Peter began his journey through Johto he never forgot what his Uncle Ben told him, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". Personality Peter is a kind and calm person who dreams of becoming a Pokémon master and would enjoy watching Pokémon tournaments as a kid. Peter can be intelligent when it comes to science which allows him to solve problems and understand some formulas involving science. When it comes to battling, Peter can be strategic and would think of different ways to outsmart his opponents. He strongly believes that the trust and bond between him and his Pokémon would help him win battles whether he has the Type Advantage or not. Peter is also a person who cares for Pokémon and will not tolerate anyone who mistreat their Pokémon. He shares a strong bond with his starter Spinarak when they started their journey in Johto. Peter has a sense of determination and is not one to give up when he loses a battle. He also acts as a mentor to those who need help when he taught Lyra how to fish. Peter hates bullies as he was once bullied by Flash during his times in summer camp and will defend that person who is being picked on. When he is Spinarak-Man, Peter would toy around with his enemies and use his wits to outsmart them. He would do whatever it takes to rescue a Pokémon no matter how difficult the task may be. He also would make jokes when facing off against opponents. Powers and Abilities Ever since Peter was bitten by the genetically altered Spinarak he encountered in Route 29, he has gained several abilities a Spinarak has: * Spinarak-Sense * Wall-Crawling * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Jumping Gear * String Shooters: Two wrist mounted devices that Peter created to shoot webs like a Bug Type Pokémon's String Shot ability. * Backpack: Peter's signature backpack that he uses to carry all of his stuff, especially his Spinarak-Man costume. * Pokémon Food: * Pokégear: A device that originally belonged to Uncle Ben, but given to him by Aunt May * Fishing Rod: Pokémon Achievements Badges Obtained Johto Badges * Zephyr Badge (in The First Gym Challenge, Part 1) * Hive Badge (in A Battle of Bugs) * Plain Badge (in The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 2) * Fog Badge (in A Ghostly Gym Challenge, Part 1) Trivia *He is based on the Marvel Hero Spider-Man *Peter doesn't wear glasses like in the comics. External Links * Spinarak-Man on the Paper Computer Games Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man